


Into the Maze

by Itsthemaze



Series: Ten Seconds [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canon Compliant, Newt - Freeform, The Death Cure, The Glade (Maze Runner), The Maze Runner - Freeform, The Scorch Trials - Freeform, Thomas - Freeform, Thominewt, maze runner - Freeform, minewt, minho - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsthemaze/pseuds/Itsthemaze
Summary: The moment when Thomas runs through the doors from the perspective of Thomas, Newt, and Minho.Part of a collection based off a prompt about stories that happen over ten seconds!
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Ten Seconds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179782
Kudos: 16





	Into the Maze

# Into The Maze

Ten seconds - Thomas

It all happened very quickly. He wasn’t even sure he was going to do it until he did. Newt had been anxious all day, pacing as he waited for them to return. And they hadn’t. As they all gathered at the doors waiting in those last few moments, the anxiety was high in the air. Minho and Alby had to make it back. They had to. No one survived a night in the maze. And then they saw them. They were so close, a few feet away from the doors, Minho grunting as he dragged Alby along beside him. But they were never going to make it. And in the second as the door began to close, Thomas decided. Well he didn’t even really decide, he just knew what he had to do and did it. Didn’t really think about it but come on, when did Thomas ever. He lunged forward. Chuck called his name and he thought he felt Newt, previously beside him, reach out to pull him back. But he was a mere second too late and Thomas was gone. Dashing through the doors in those last seconds before they shut for the night. And then he was out. Out in the maze. The full idiocy of this move hadn’t really sunk in, he was too busy taking in Minho panting next to Alby’s still body to realise he had broken the number one rule of the glade. He was doing what he had to do. Believed he had to do. He couldn’t just watch them get so close and fail.  
It started to sink in when Minho spoke to him.  
“Congrats, you just killed yourself.”  
In ten seconds Thomas had made a decision. One he’s not sure he regrets. But probably not the smartest either. Because no one has ever survived a night in the maze.  
At least not yet. 

Ten seconds – Newt 

The day had been long and slow, every second crawling as he anxiously awaited the return of Minho and Alby, because they would return, they had to, and yet they hadn’t. And that’s how Newt came to be standing at the doors anxiously waiting, counting down the seconds until they would close for the night. and then they’d seen them, practically crawling along the last few feet, but they wouldn’t make it in time, there wasn’t enough time. And then it happened. Ten seconds ago Thomas was there beside him, now he’s gone. They’re all gone. All three. And the doors are closed. And no one’s ever survived a night in the maze. He barely knew Thomas; he’d only been with them in the Glade for a few days. God, a few days, really? Was that it? And yet he knew. He knew Thomas would do something stupid. Knew Thomas wouldn’t be able to stand around and watch them struggle and fall so close to safety.  
Minho and Alby had been so close. So shucking close to making it. So close but not close enough. It would have been better if they hadn’t seen them. It would have been better if they’d made it. Chuck noticed first and called out. Shouted his name, trying to urge him away from the terrible decision he’d made. And then Newt reached, reached to pull him back. But Thomas was too fast, and Newt was a second too late. He was out of his grasp. And then he was through the doors. And the doors were closed, and he was gone. They belong to the maze now, all of them.  
Within ten seconds he lost all three. Within ten seconds everything changed. 

Ten seconds – Minho

Why had they gone to check out the griever? Why had they gotten so close? Why did Alby have to be stung? These thoughts rushed through Minho’s head as he helped Alby back to the glade, well more like dragged him back. A well placed whack on the head was needed to keep Alby calm and make it even possible to move him. He was very conscious of the time, the way the sun was setting around the maze. The doors would be closed soon, and no one had ever survived a night in the maze.  
They were at the last stretch now. A few more feet and they’d make it safely to the glade. Except they didn’t have time. Alby was too heavy, and Minho was too tired. The Gladers kept calling out to him, urging him, pleading with him to make it, and he kept trying until he fell, and he knew it was all over. Ten seconds and it would all be over.  
And then there was a different shout, the greenies name. Minho looked up and saw as the greenie, Thomas, made it through the doors with a second to spare. Idiot move. In ten seconds not only had Minho and Alby been doomed, but this new kid had doomed himself. He told him as much.  
And now there wasn’t much else to do, because no one survived a night in the maze.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually kinda vibe with this trying to imagine what they were all thinking (or not)  
> Also I’ve edited it like five times but it’s probably still all over the place have fun with that!


End file.
